Puzzles
by etphonehome10
Summary: One-shot. Love was like a big puzzle. Losing a piece could ruin the whole thing. Luke lost a piece. Rated T for mentions of death and suicide.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the various quotes that are in here.**

**Summary: Love was like a big puzzle. If you lost a piece, it could be vital. Losing a piece could ruin the whole thing. Luke lost a piece.**

**A/N: Well, I saw these quotes and had to write something about it. I haven't done Luke before, and he seemed like the perfect character for it anyway.**

**Puzzles**

Love was like a big puzzle. It could confuse and frustrate you. Sometimes it could put you into a frenzied state. If you lost a piece, it could be vital. Losing a piece could ruin the whole thing. Luke lost a piece.

Luke Castellan wasn't always so seemingly heartless. However, somewhere in that now black and shrivelled up heart, there had been love. Whether it was a kindly gesture to a stranger, or a brotherly hug and kiss, a comforting gesture or an encouraging smile, it was love.

Love could easily be shattered though. It was like glass.

Needless to say, Luke was a little scared of love. There was all the stories about people dying and leaving their loved ones. So Luke figured that if he didn't have any loved ones, he wouldn't feel bad when he died. He made a promise to himself not to get close to anyone. He couldn't say no to Thalia though. And who could turn away from that little face framed by blonde curls topped off with those big, intelligent grey eyes?

He made a new promise. He would protect those two.

It was his fault that Thalia died. Everyone told him that it wasn't true. They were wrong. He remembered when Thalia told them to cross the line into Camp Half-Blood and leave her there to fight the monsters. He should have have shoved her across the line and marched out there by himself. He was the oldest after all. But he couldn't. He was a coward.

Luke had broken his promise. Twice. After Thalia's sacrifice, the love in his heart seemed to disappear. Yes, Luke had gone a little mad. He went into depression first. He even contemplated suicide once. Then he thought of Romeo. He thought it was pretty sad that he chose to die by poison.

_"Thy drugs are quick. And with a kiss I die."_

Even his last words were pretty lame. Luke thought that he'd probably find the toughest monster out there and battle him. He remembered something a teacher had read out to him by Shakespeare.

_"Cowards die many times before their deaths,  
The valiant never taste of death but once."_

Romeo was probably sick of himself dying and just ended it right there. Juliet was an excuse.

He didn't think much of the quote back then. Now he realised how true it was.

When Thalia died, Luke died too.

When he agreed to join Kronos' side, he died.

When Annabeth refused to join his cause, he died a little too.

When he shot Thalia's tree, he died.

When he fought Thalia, he died.

When Kronos took control of his body, he died.

When Thalia said she hated him, he died.

Luke was just a living shell.

He didn't care for anyone anymore. He wasn't human.

The Persian poet, Sa'di, was right.

_"The children of Adam are limbs of one body_

_Having been created of one essence._

_When the calamity of time afflicts one limb_

_The other limbs cannot remain at rest._

_If you have no sympathy for the troubles of others_

_You are not worthy to be called by the_ _name of 'man.'"_

Then in last remaining minutes of his life, Luke realised something. He wouldn't be at peace in the Underworld. Hades was so going to pay him out for betraying the gods. He had to do something, quick.

The blade killed. Literally. And as he stared at the fading and blurry image of Percy Jackson, he realised something. He still cared for other people. He only had a few seconds left. This was his big chance. His last words were going to be so much better than Romeo's. And at least he died heroically. Ironically, he killed himself, too. He knew that if he said this now, he could save so many lives. It would make up for all the lives he sacrificed. The pieces of the puzzle were starting to come back together. He started with the first name that popped into his head.

"Ethan. Me. All the unclaimed." He managed to croak out.

Percy nodded in understanding. He could faintly hear Annabeth's sobs and Grover's louder, bleating weeps. He wished Thalia was here. He wanted to tell her something. He only had a few minutes.

"Don't let it... Don't let it happen again."

In the end, the puzzle always gets solved, one way or another.

* * *

**A/N: Well, it was seemingly random but I've been in such a writing mood these past few days. Review! Flames welcome. Praise liked. Constructive criticism loved.**

**etphonehome10**


End file.
